


Possession

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Grinding, Masturbation, Perverted Ghost, Possession, Sleep Molestation, Sleep Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: A Stray Devil in Kuoh claims the lives of several humans, amongst them being one of Koneko's clients, Morisawa. Offering him a place to stay for the night, none of the ORC could've predicted how deep his feelings for Koneko ran, and where they would lead.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised there's no lemons involving Morisawa and Koneko, given the whole contract thing and his perversity.

Stray Devil hunts were nothing new to the Gremory Peerage. They had taken on dozens of them, even since Asia and Issei had joined the Peerage months ago. With all the recent events, primarily the Khaos Brigade and Hero Faction, they hadn't undertaken as many as they normally did, but after Kyoto things had begun to settle down, giving them the chance to take care of the astray Devils.

Today was no different. A Stray Devil was responsible for killing several humans, and was dispatched quickly and easily. The creature looked like a cross of a bull and a spider, now covered in black burn marks, courtesy of Akeno's lightning. Rias stood in front of the dying Stray, face expressionless.

''Any last words?''

''Ugh... let me... die...''

''As you wish.'' Rias intoned, creating an orb of Power of Destruction before obliterating the creature from existence.

''Phew, I'm glad that's over...'' Kiba sighed in relief, sheathing his sword, but keeping it on-hand encase anymore showed up.

Just as the sword clicked into the sheath, the sound of a can rattling echoed across the factory. Instantly the present members – Kiba, Rias, Akeno and Koneko – tensed, preparing for a fight.

''I-Is the monster dead...?''

Only to be surprised when, from behind a half-destroyed cargo crate, emerged the familiar sight of one of Koneko's regular clients, Morisawa. The skinny man was practically unharmed... but, to their bewilderment, was floating. As he uneasily emerged from behind the crate fully, the ORC members were surprised to see he was faintly transparent – not enough to see through, but enough to be noticeable.

''A Ghost...?'' Rias mused, realising what he was with a glance.

''E-Eh?'' Morisawa flinched, looking around for said ghost, only to realise who she was referencing a moment later. ''Huh... so I am a ghost after all...''

''You don't sound so surprised about that, sir.'' Rias remarked.

''After nearly being eaten by that demon, dying and becoming a ghost isn't the scariest thing tonight, Gremory-san.'' Morisawa mumbled in return.

Rias hummed in acknowledgement, glancing back at her Peerage. ''Well, I suppose you should come back with us. From what I know Ghosts tend to draw other supernatural creatures to them, so you would be safe at our home, as it is warded. We are not experts when it comes to Ghosts, so I will contact my family in the morning to help you.''

Morisawa nodded slowly, before his eyes fell upon Koneko, his eyes lighting up with joy. ''Koneko-chan~!''

Koneko sighed as the man launched at her, arms spread and eyes teary in an almost-comical fashion, and extended a hand to stop him short... only for him to phase through her, and disappear.

The ORC's eyes widened... before Koneko spoke. ''Huh? Why did I get shorter?''

'Koneko' looked around, confused, until she looked down. ''W-Wait, am I... Koneko-chan?''

Akeno managed to connect the dots. ''You possessed Koneko-chan, Morisawa-san?''

''I did?'' Morisawa, using Koneko's voice, spoke with equal bewilderment. ''That's... that's so cool!''

''Please stop that, Morisawa-san...'' Kiba smiled awkwardly. ''I don't think Koneko-chan would like that...''

''Ah, sure...'' Morisawa nodded, before suddenly phasing out of her a moment later. ''You okay, Koneko-chan?''

''...yeah...'' Koneko muttered, giving him a flat stare. ''Don't do that again.''

''H-Hai...''

Rias smiled at their byplay. ''Alright, let's head home. You can have the spare room for the night, Morisawa-san.''

''T-Thank you, Gremory-san!''

X-x-X

Evening had fallen, and Morisawa found out he couldn't sleep.

Literally; it seemed impossible to go to sleep. He never found it hard to sleep; he was the type that could lie down and be out of it within ten minutes, and given it was three o'clock in the morning, he'd been trying to sleep for a long, long time.

Sighing, the formerly-living pervert rose from his bed. Being mindful of the other residents, he quietly crept out of the bedroom, glancing around the empty hallway before creeping in the direction of Koneko's bedroom.

He didn't dare risk knocking, instead gently opening the door, cringing at the slight creak it made. Her room was as cute and tidy as he expected from his darling Koneko-chan, with a large double bed against the far wall. Koneko laid fast asleep under the cute pink covers, undisturbed by his entrance.

'She looks so helpless...' The perverted part of Morisawa's mind thought, a matching perverted grin crossing his face as he sneaked into the room, closing the door behind him.

The floor made no noise as he crept up to her bedside, and after a moment of hesitation he reached out and touched her cheek. When she gave no reaction he poked her softly, running his finger along her soft skin and brushing against her pink lips. She gave no reaction; she continued to sleep soundly.

''Looks like she's a heavy sleeper...'' He murmured to himself, grinning wider when she didn't react to his voice either. This was his chance to have fun with his precious Koneko-chan. He was likely going to pass on tomorrow if Rias' words were to be believed, and he didn't want to pass on without at least touching his precious Koneko-chan.

His pants tightening in excitement, he pulled the bed-sheets all the way down to her ankles, making Koneko shift slightly but otherwise give no reaction. She was only wearing a loose white shirt and matching pair of plain white panties, leaving her smooth legs uncovered.

All but ogling the petite girl, Morisawa climbed onto the bed, leaning over the sleeping Koneko with a perverted grin on his face. His hands lowered to her waist, slowly snaking under the hem of her shirt and ghosting over her smooth stomach, pushing her shirt up along the way until he came to her budding breasts.

Nudging the fabric the last inch upwards, her small breasts were laid bare to him. He wasted no time in reaching out, hands cupping them as best they could, gently squeezing them and thumbing her nipples.

''Nn...'' Koneko groaned quietly, still asleep.

''Kawaii~'' Morisawa cooed perversely, making sure to keep his voice low.

He played with her small tits for a little longer, loving the way she wriggled and shifted in her sleep, a faint pink blush dusting her cheeks. She looked so delicate, like a doll, something that drove his not-so-secret perversion wild.

Reluctantly pulling his hands back from her breasts and instead turning his attention to his almost-painfully tight pants. Undoing his belt, he wasted no time in pulling them off, dumping them on the floor next to her bed and kneeling before Koneko. His hands descended to his boxers, undoing the button and releasing his cock, sending a shiver up his spine. He knew it was wrong to do this, and that knowledge made it all the more exciting.

Moving forward on his knees, he carefully tugged her shirt over her head, throwing it across the room before moving closer, coming to a stop right in front of her face. Taking his dick in hand, he rubbed it against her pink lips before using his hand to open her mouth, gently sliding his dick inside.

Immediately he had to stifle a groan, the wet warmth of Koneko's mouth unlike anything he'd ever felt. He rolled his hips against her mouth, running his hands through her hair as he slid more and more of his dick inside her mouth. Then, to his surprise, she began sucking.

''Ohh... Koneko-chan...'' Morisawa groaned, feeling her tongue flick around the underside of his dick.

Despite sucking him off, she was still fast asleep, much to his relief. He didn't slide his whole dick inside her mouth lest he make her gag, which would almost definitely wake her up. He savoured the wetness of her mouth and the way she sucked him off, committing her face to memory, before reluctantly pulling out. He didn't want to cum yet, and while the prospect of cumming in her mouth was enough to make his dick twitch, he didn't want to kiss her after he did it.

Shifting backwards until he sat above her knees, his eyes roamed over her naked body, noting the slight amount of saliva dripping out of her mouth, her breathing slightly heavier. His eyes wandered south towards her panties, licking his lips at the sight of her pussy outlined by the fabric.

He wasn't sure how heavy a sleeper she was though. While he had been gentle, he still groped her somewhat aggressively, yet she barely stirred. However she might just not be that sensitive there, meaning if he was to make the wrong move she'd wake up and beat him to death in an instant.

''Then again, if I'm gonna pass on... I'd rather do it fucking Koneko-chan...'' Morisawa muttered, brushing some hair from her face as he leaned down, and kissed her.

He could faintly taste mint on her lips as he gently kissed her, slowly positioning himself on top of her, his knees by her thighs as he all but laid on top of her, his stiff dick pressed up against her panties. He shuddered as he felt the head of his dick press against the soft skin underneath, his hips slowly moving on their own as he rubbed against her panty-clad pussy.

''Haah... Koneko-chan is so soft...'' Morisawa breathed, one hand to the side of Koneko's head to keep himself upright, whilst the other gently held her cheek, tilting her face towards him so he could keep kissing her.

He ground against her, the head of his dick poking against her lower lips. He groaned into her mouth, shoving his tongue inside and wrestling with her limp one. The friction of his dick rubbing against her was beginning to get to him, his breathing heavy as he speared his dick against her underwear.

''Ah, fuck...'' Morisawa groaned, pulling back from the kiss and putting both hands on the bed, speeding up. ''S-Shit... I'm gonna...''

His words devolved into a low groan as he came, shuddering as he shot cum over her underwear and stomach. He laid on top of her panting for several minutes, bathing in her soft, warm body. Only when his dick began twitching did he stir, smirking down at the sleeping Koneko as he slowly grew hard again.

''I hope it felt good for you too, Koneko-chan...'' Morisawa murmured, kissing the slumbering girl on the cheek. ''Don't worry, I'll make you feel even better.''

He sat up, reaching down and hooking his fingers under the waistband of her white panties, pulling them down her creamy legs and gently tugging them off her feet, dropping them off to the side. His eyes were immediately drawn to her bare pussy, hairless and so innocent looking. He slid a finger down her slit, feeling her already wet for him.

Taking a closer look at her face, he felt his dick twitch at the sight of her blushing cutely, face scrunched up slightly and her breathing heavy.

He smiled, lining up his twitching penis with her pussy, rubbing it tenderly against her wet lips before pushing his hips forwards. Her slick pussy parted around his dick, and he had to hold back a groan of perverse delight as he finally lost his virginity, and to his crush (read: obsession) as well!

Despite her small size he managed to fit his entire length inside her, and wasted no time in thrusting, mindful to keep the pace as slow as possible lest he wake her. Her pussy tightened around his dick pleasurably, sucking him in with each thrust and becoming wetter by the minute, delighting him that her body was liking it as much as he was.

The quiet, wet sound of smacking of flesh filled the room as he stirred up her pussy, his quiet gasps and groans joining them. He reached out and groped her small boobs, fondling them and affectionately squeezing them, toying with her hard nipples.

Koneko slowly began to shift beneath him, her legs spreading subconsciously to give him easier access, her flushed face turning side-to-side as her breathing became heavier. He felt her pussy tighten around him, pulsating and throbbing.

He groaned, pressing against her as he sped up his thrusting, feeling the desperate burning in his pelvis that signalled his looming climax.

''I'm cumming, Koneko-chan...''

Morisawa groaned, shuddering and jerking his hips forward as he came powerfully, shooting his seed inside of her pussy and painting her insides white. Her walls tightened around him, liquid leaking out of her as her unconscious body climaxed as well, twitching.

Morisawa collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. ''Don't worry, Koneko-chan...''

''The night is still young, hehehe...''

X-x-X

By the time morning around, he had came inside Koneko so much that her stomach had bulged slightly, her sweaty body covered in cum as he used every part of her to get himself off. He ended up having to clean her up, lest she wake in the morning to find cum all over her.

Now, he waited in hiding beneath her bed as she woke up, watching intently as she slipped out of bed with a grumble about it hurting to walk. He silenced the perverted giggle that threatened to slip out, eyeing her lithe form closely as she limped towards the adjoined bathroom, stripping off her panties and shirt on the way, letting him ogle her cute ass before she closed the door.

He waited patiently until he heard the shower running before he crept out from under the bed and approached the adjoined bathroom, before phasing through the wall. He only did it enough so that the top of his head and and eyes passed through, letting him peer into the bathroom.

Koneko stood under the warm spray of the shower, fully nude and facing the shower-head. She was frowning down at herself, fingers gently probing around her sex, which was slightly red from the sheer amount of times he fucked her there.

''Nn... why am I sore...?'' Koneko's mutter reached his ears, finger delicately pushing one of her lips apart.

The sight was enough to get him rock hard, but he knew it would be stupid to try and have sex with her then and there – she was a Rook after all. Instead, he decided to go a different route, slowly phasing through the wall behind her and creeping up, focusing intently on her, and laying a hand on her shoulder.

''Hm?!'' Koneko made a startled noise, but any further action was silenced as Morisawa phased into her, possessing her.

Morisawa blinked, looking through Koneko's eyes, before a grin crossed his – her? - face. He eagerly looked down at his temporary body, reaching up and groping her breasts, only to be disappointed when he didn't feel anything from it.

[Hn!]

...however, Koneko did.

[What are you doing, pervert?] Koneko growled angrily.

''Having some fun, Koneko-chan.'' Morisawa replied lightly, playfully reaching reached down and touching Koneko's abused pussy, ghosting her thumb over her clit.

Koneko grunted in his head. [S-Stop it...!]

''Nope! Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to touch a girl like this? Let alone make them do it?'' Morisawa grinned, exiting the shower. ''I wonder what I feels like to masturbate as a girl...''

[Don't you dare-!]

Her angry retort was cut short as he shoved two of her fingers into her pussy, making Koneko hiss in their shared mind. He smiled, wiggling them around and curling them inside her, each action making Koneko's possessed body twitch sharply. While he couldn't feel anything, Koneko's cute reactions were far more arousing.

He made her walk in front of the full-body mirror, sitting down in front of it and fingering her pussy, staring lustfully at the reflection of Koneko getting herself off, only made better by the short gasps and reluctant groans filling their head.

''Do you like it, Koneko-chan?'' Morisawa teased with Koneko's own voice. ''Do you like the feeling of your fingers inside you?''

[No! I don't!] Koneko vehemently denied, but the strength of her words was lost as she moaned lewdly.

''Then... maybe I just need to add more...'' He smirked, adding her ring finger and pinkie in, pushing them all inside her wet pussy.

Koneko gasped in his head. [Nn! T-That hurts!]

''It's fine... you managed to take my dick yesterday, you can take your own fingers...'' Morisawa reassured.

[Y-Your d-d-di...] Koneko trailed off, shocked. [You mean you...?]

''Fucked you while you slept? Yep!'' He gleefully replied, smirking at the reflection. ''I came a lot inside you, so much so I had to clean it up! I wouldn't be surprised if you got pregnant...''

Koneko fell silent, clearly in shock, much to Morisawa's disappointment. He liked it better when she was moaning in pleasure. In response, he used her other hand to rub her lower lips vigorously, thumb rubbing over her clit repeatedly.

She gasped immediately, a long string of moans escaping her. [Ah-ah-ahh-ahh-ahhh!]

''That's it, cum for me, Koneko-chan.'' Morisawa gleefully asked.

Moments later Koneko's possessed arm went into spasms and tensed up, her honey leaking out along her fingers as she orgasmed. Koneko moaned cutely in his head, her body twitching erratically and curling in on itself from the pleasure.

Morisawa wasn't done however, laying back on the bathroom floor and plunging her fingers vigorously into her pussy, rubbing more furiously and making Koneko scream in his head. Even with him in control her lower half trembled, her toes curling as he prolonged her orgasm for several delightfully long seconds before her whole body went limp, a weak groan echoing in their head.

Controlling her body, he got her to sit up on her knees, pulling her fingers out of her pussy slowly before slowly massaging her slit, making her body shudder and leak out a little more of her juices.

[S-Stop!] Koneko whimpered in their head, struggling to think.

Morisawa complied, lifting Koneko's possessed hands and bringing them to Koneko's lips, making her lick them clean. She was too dazed from her orgasm to think much about it, but he could sense her disgust at his actions, all the more because she could actually taste it.

''Hm... I wonder...'' Morisawa mused aloud, before phasing out of her body whilst still focusing on the connection between them.

As he floated above Koneko's still body, he noticed her eyes flickering around, before glaring at him heatedly and spoke mentally. [What did you do?]

He grinned. ''So if I focus on you while not possessing you, I can still keep you from moving... that's good... very good...''

Koneko audibly shuddered at his tone. [A-Are you done?]

''Not yet, Koneko-chan.'' Morisawa replied, floating down next to her. ''Open wide~''

[What are you-]

Koneko's nervous question was silenced as he willed her mouth to open, and he promptly shoved his ghostly dick inside. He groaned as the warm wetness of her mouth encompassed his dick, her head tilted to the side as her mouth automatically sucked him off, subconsciously mimicking the motions she did in her sleep the previous night.

The petite girl tried to complain, voice echoing in his head, but he reached down and began to play with her pussy. Koneko moaned, her sensitive body quivering as his fingers rubbed her slit, a finger sliding inside. She weakly protested, but the throaty moans she reluctantly made revealed the pleasure was getting to her.

His hips moved on their own, sliding his dick between her pink lips while getting her off at the same time, Koneko's infrequent complaints reduced to pleasure-filled mumbles.

''Haah... your mouth feels amazing, Koneko-chan.'' Morisawa groaned, thrusting faster and gripping her head with his free hand, pushing her head further down his dick.

Koneko made gagging noises in his mind, exciting him further as he rammed his dick down her throat, his fingers furiously rubbing her pussy. Her body began spasming, both from the lack of air and pleasure, her eyes frantically flickering around and trying to signal him, but he wasn't paying any more attention to her face.

''Ah shit! I'm cumming, Koneko-chan!'' Morisawa groaned, face-fucking her for a few seconds longer, before slamming his cock down her throat and cumming, his dick spurting shots of hot cum down her throat.

After several long seconds, Morisawa finished, exhaling heavily as he pulled out of her mouth. The moment he did Koneko began coughing reflexively, her body swallowing his seed and gasping in deep breathes of oxygen.

[I... you...] Koneko wheezed in his mind, coughing weakly. [I almost died...]

''Don't worry,'' Morisawa cooed, breathing heavily as he cupped her cheek, wiping some saliva away with his thumb. ''I'll be more gentle next time...''

Koneko coughed in response, not able to respond coherently as she recovered from her near-death experience.

The former-living pervert smiled and leaned back, only to pause as he noticed his fingers were drenched in her fluid. ''You came, didn't you?''

[...shut up...]

He smiled, shuffling over between her legs, his hard dick ready and waiting – having his obsession laying before him, nude and ready for him, was too erotic for him to get flaccid. Before he was about to line his dick up however, a thought struck him

''Hm... what if I...''

Focusing on his connection with her, he imagined her speaking... and to his perverse delight, Koneko's body acted.

''Master...'' Koneko's body panted cutely, one arm reaching down to her pussy and spreading it, much to the real Koneko's horror. ''Please... do naughty things to me~''

[...I didn't... you... what...] Koneko stammered, unable to form a sentence.

Grinning broadly, Morisawa leaned over her body and lined his cock up with her pussy, spreading her legs wide.

[Wait, don't-!]

Uncaring of the real Koneko's plea, he thrust his hips forwards and plunging into her pussy. He groaned in delight as her walls gripped his shaft, immediately beginning to thrust and ravage her body.

[Hyaa! S-S-Stop! It- nya!] Koneko moaned, her pleas to stop melting into cries of ecstasy.

''You keep saying stop, but your body is reacting on it's own.'' Morisawa panted, rolling his hips against her soft thighs. ''But... you really love it, don't you?''

[N-No! I-I d-don't] Koneko cried out, panting heavily.

''Liar.'' He playfully remarked, reaching out and gripping her breast, eliciting a mental mewl from her.

''You're so sexy, Koneko-chan...'' He groaned, staring down at her mostly-limb body, focusing on her half-lidded eyes. ''Do you know how hard it is to resist, when you came around to my apartment? How much I wanted to drug you and make you mine? How I wanted to dress you up in a cute maid outfit and fuck you until you bled? Until you cried my name?!''

Despite Koneko practically being paralysed, it was impossible to miss the genuine terror in her eyes as she stared up at her former contractor, his eyes gleaming with obsessiveness bordering on madness.

''But don't worry, I'll make you feel really good...'' Morisawa promised, pulling out of her.

Relief shined in her eyes, only for it to be replaced with disappointment as he turned her around and put her on all fours, before pushing back inside of her. She yelped as he began thrusting again, the new position setting her nerves on fire with pleasure. She could feel his cock bumping against her womb, and while she didn't want to admit it... it felt good.

The pleasure was building up in her pelvis like when he made her orgasm with her own fingers, but it felt so much hotter with him pounding her. 

''Fuck... ah... shit, I'm gonna cum, Koneko-chan...''

The petite girl didn't respond, only moaning weakly in his head, her body's legs reflexively wrapping around his waist and pulling him in as she climaxed, screaming in his head as her body exploded with pleasure, her mind going blank.

Morisawa groaned as her walls tightened, his hips jerking several times before he shot ropes of cum into her pussy, eliciting a dazed moan from the girl. They remained like that for a few long seconds, before their bodies relaxed and he pulled out of her before laying next to her, panting.

After nearly a minute he stirred, reaching over to her hips and toying with her pussy, making her mentally mewl at the feeling. He idly did it for a minute before phasing back into her body, reassuming full control.

''Well... best get used to this, Koneko-chan.'' Morisawa grinned with Koneko's face. ''Every night we'll have a little bonding session, maybe do some cosplay. I don't want to risk your friends finding out, so I'll pretend that I'm you, and that I passed on by myself. Sounds good?''

[Hai... Master...]

Morisawa giggled to himself, before putting on his 'Koneko Mask', and walking out of the bathroom.

''Oh I am so looking forward to tonight~''

[END]


End file.
